plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Marine
The Marine (or the Hero) is the main protagonist of the Plazma Burst series. He is the soldier sent from the future to stop the threat that has arisen and to fix Correction 9. His mission was to stop humanity from becoming enslaved, or even becoming extinct because of the Usurpation threat that had arisen in Plazma Burst:Forward to the Past. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he is a highly skilled soldier who volunteered to travel back in time to save humanity. He is also a friend to Noir Lime, and, later in Plazma Burst 2, Proxy. He is far more effective than a normal Marine, and he is silent most of the time, while only having brief conversations with his fellow teammates after the levels where the player plays as Proxy. It seems that the Marine and Noir Lime are associated with a company which made the C-01r, C-01p, C-01s, C-01y and the Minigun. Description Name The Marine's name is given by the player. The player is supposed to give their own name to the Marine but if they press the "OK" button, the words "Type Your Name Here!" appear in the place where you are supposed to type in your name. If you then continuously click "OK" after that, then the game will give a random name in the space where you are supposed to type. This is the list from where the game chooses a name after you continuously press "OK". *O'Shovah *Thomas Sorenson *The Chosen Twice *Tootsie Poopsie *Tux *Teddy Bear *Warper *Super Butterfly *Shas'O Kais *Obi-1 *Timothy Truong *Amiel Christian Armor The Marine wears white armor with a red visor and an antenna protruding from his backpack, along with a variety of weapons at his disposal, and a brand new armor which is known as the "Heavy Battlesuit". The Heavy Battle is differerent than the small battlesuit because it has 750 Health, while the ordinary one has 500 health. It also makes the user jump shorter than the original armor. His armor is relatively similar in both Plazma Burst games, and is quite distinctive from other factions' armor like the Civil Security's, or the Usurpation Force's who respectively have differences amongst them. With heavy armor, the colors for his arms, legs, torso, head, and PSI Blades can be changed in the level selection page to one of the following colors for each appendage: 1. Default Blue. 2. Black. 3. Light Blue. 4. Green. 5. Pink. 6. Orange. 7. Turquoise. 8. Violet. 9. Grey. Light armor colors are very similar, but are less neon than the heavy armor colors. Trivia *On the campaign, some levels are required to clone a copy of the Marine, like in level 21. *However, on level 22, you have to fight your own clones, who have turned against you for unkown reasons. *On the loading screen, you see that the Marine uses a completely recolored armor than the one seen when you first start in campaign and closely resembles a Civil Security Ghost with a red visor. *In the trailer of the game, The Marine wears a different armor but the visor was still in the same colour and he was seen using the Assault Rifle C-Or as his signature weapon but however at the end of the trailer , The marine has a laser light coming out of his helmet. This could be a new addition to the Marine's armor. Quotes "What?" -When the Marine spots an enemy. "Fire!" -When the Marine spots/engages enemies. "Enemy!" -When he spots a foe. "He's in front!" -When spotting an enemy. "Enemy Spotted" -When he spots an enemy. "Uh" - When damaged. "Ah" When damaged. "Eha" When killed. "Ugh" When killed. Category:Characters Category:Plazma Burst: Foward to The Past Category:Plazma Burst 2